


too cold for you here and now

by everybodyknowseverybodydies



Series: Tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bad Jokes, Drabble, F/F, Holding Hands, Mako has a cold, my teeth rotted out of my head while I was writing this because it's straight up cotton candy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodyknowseverybodydies/pseuds/everybodyknowseverybodydies
Summary: "Did it... come as a shock?""Oh my god stop."





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Makoami handholding by a fireplace in the middle of a rainstorm"

It wouldn’t have happened if they had listened to Rei and stayed inside instead of going out in the freezing rain, which Rei was probably telling Minako very emphatically at that very moment, though Ami really had no way of knowing. Thunder boomed outside. She tried not to think of how the other three were faring. Over by the fireplace, the pile of blankets sneezed, then sniffled, sounding disgruntled and mumbling something unintelligible. Ami looked up from her book sympathetically. “I asked them to get medicine while they’re out…”

Mako sniffed again and turned around, looking miserable. “M’gonna sleep in th’other room.”

“You don’t have to -”

“M’gonna get everyone sick,” she moaned. She burrowed deeper into the mass of blankets. Ami bit her lip and closed her book.

“It’s just a cold. It shouldn’t last very long either; you’ve got a very good immune system,” she started, but Mako just made a pitiful, muffled sound.

“But I get all staticky when I’m sick.”

Ami moved to sit beside her on the floor, tugging on the edge of one of the blankets. “It’s not that -” She cut herself off with a startled yelp, jerking back when a visible spark shot out of the blankets with a loud _pop_.

“It’s that bad,” Mako said glumly, staring at the fire with watery eyes. She looked so defeated, so… _un_ -Mako. Ami set her jaw and braced herself, and she reached for the blankets again.

 _Krk_. _Pwop_. _PWOP_.

Mako winced. “Hey, what are you - stop, that sounds like it hurts -”

“It doesn’t, it’s just loud.” Ami finally found the last blanket and scooted under it, reaching for Mako’s hand. The static _snap_ made her jump, but she didn’t let go, just pressed her palm into Mako’s and smiled. “I’ll stay with you.”

“Ami…” Mako shifted, the blankets crackling with more static. “That doesn’t… bother you…?”

She shook her head with a grin. “It’s just your _electric_ personality.”

Mako’s snort turned into a laugh, and then a cough. “…that was Mina-level bad.”

“Sorry,” Ami apologized. “Did it… come as a shock?”

She choked on her laughter. “Oh my god _stop_.”

“It’s just that the situation is charged with the opportunity -” The next thunderclap interrupted her, but she didn’t have to finish. Mako was laughing and brighter again, and Ami bit back a giggle at the sight of her, gaze hazy and hair wild with the static, escaping her ponytail. “Is there anything I can get you?” she asked when her laughter died down.

Mako looked at her, head tipped to the side, and smiled. “Nah… I think I’ve got everything I need.”


End file.
